In a long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, abbreviated as LTE) system of the 3rd generation partnership project (3rd Generation Partnership Project, abbreviated as 3GPP), uplink physical channels mainly include channels such as a physical uplink control channel (Physical Uplink Control Channel, abbreviated as PUCCH) and a physical uplink shared channel (Physical Uplink Shared Channel, abbreviated as PUSCH). The PUCCH channel is used to transmit only uplink control information, while the PUSCH channel may be used to transmit uplink shared channel data and the uplink control information simultaneously.
In a signal transmission process of the PUSCH channel in the conventional LTE system, because the LTE system supports a signal-antenna transmission mode, namely, data on one uplink subchannel can only be transferred in one transmission, a user terminal and a relay node perform modulation and coding on a single service data block and uplink control information (Uplink Control Information, abbreviated as UCI) according to a same modulation and coding scheme (Modulation and Coding Scheme, abbreviated as MCS), and then after multiplexing and interleaving processing, send the uplink control information to an evolved nodeB (Evolved NodeB, abbreviated as eNodeB) directly though the PUSCH channel.
With the further evolution of the network, the 3GPP standard also proposes LTE-Advanced (abbreviated as LTE-A) on the basis of the LTE system. An LTE-A system is required to provide higher spectral bandwidth and support more flexible and higher quality communications than the LTE. Therefore, during the process of smooth evolution from the 3GPP standard LTE to the LTE-A, to further increase the uplink spectral efficiency and better fulfill performance of the LTE-A system, a multiple-input multiple-output (Multiple-Input Multiple-Out-put, abbreviated as MIMO) transmission technique is introduced in the PUSCH channel.
Because of the introduction of the MIMO technique in the LTE-A system, multiple antennas are allowed to send and receive multiple service blocks simultaneously, where each service data block matches a single codeword. Therefore, regarding the PUSCH channel of the LTE-A system, a single-codeword signal transmission method of the PUSCH channel in the conventional LTE system is no longer applicable to a multi-codeword data transmission scenario in the LTE-A system, and fails to solve the problem to transmit multiple service data blocks and the uplink control information simultaneously over the PUSCH channel.